A Very Cunningham Christmas
by WelshClaire
Summary: The festive season in the Cunningham household, set a few years after Contact (don't need to have read that to follow this) Pure H/N fluff
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second of my Christmas fics for you all. I was going to make you wait a bit longer for it, but wrapping presents was getting boring so decided to upload this now instead!**

* * *

"You awake Niks?" Harry murmured as he wearily opened his eyes early one morning.

"Just about" Nikki replied, rolling over in bed to gaze at her husband. "What time is it?"

"Too early. The monsters haven't woken us yet" Harry replied, knowing that sooner rather than later two very excited children would be running in to greet their parents.

"Harry!" Nikki scolded playfully "You would have been just as excited when you were their age."

"True, but now it's around half 5 and I'd just like to cuddle up to you and sleep for a bit longer."

"And what's stopping you?" Nikki asked, moving closer to Harry and placing his arms round her body.

"This" Harry said, moving one of his arms from around her to reach behind him onto the floor, picking up an envelope which he handed to Nikki. "Happy Christmas, my love."

Nikki opened the envelope quickly, eager to see what was inside, revealing 1st class train tickets and a confirmation email for a 5 star hotel in Edinburgh.

"What, how?" Nikki asked confused.

"Leo and Janet are taking the kids, I've got us a long weekend off work. You, my love, deserve a break." Harry said simply

"Thank you Harry, that's lovely" she said smiling before kissing Harry "When are we going?"

"In 3 days, we're up there for Hogmanay...you've always said you wanted to see in the New Year in Scotland."

"You're amazing" she said, kissing him passionately before breaking off "You'll get yours later...Was that a door opening?"

"I think so" Harry said groaning "Sleep!"

The couple curled up around each other pretending to be asleep as they heard their children make their way down the hallway towards their bedroom, before their door opened.

"Mummy! Daddy! Santy been!" Amber shouted excitedly running over to their bed, followed by her older brother Gregory who was carrying both of their stockings.

"What love?" Nikki asked as she 'woke up'.

"SANTY!" Amber yelled before putting her arms up to be picked up.

"Santa's been! We've got presents!" Gregory said happily, hauling the stockings onto his parents' bed before pulling himself up onto it.

"Wow, aren't you two lucky?" Harry asked, pulling Gregory over to him for a cuddle as Nikki did the same to Amber.

"Can we open them, please Daddy?" Gregory asked reaching for his stocking.

"Uh-uh" Harry said shaking his head, "you know the rules, Gregs."

"But please Daddy?" Gregory asked again, missing the grin shared between his parents.

"Go on then, one each then no more until after breakfast" Harry said passing the stockings to his children.

Gregory and Amber picked one present each, and then scrambled to the foot of their parents' bed to open them.

Nikki moved closer to Harry, who put an arm round her and pressed a kiss to her hair as they watched their children excitedly ripping paper off their presents.

"Train, Mummy! Santy got me James!" Gregory shrieked loudly when he saw what his first present was. The child loved everything involving trains, especially Thomas the Tank Engine, and now had a model of James to add to his collection.

"Wow, that's lovely," Nikki said. "What have you got, Ambs?"

"Cookie cutters! Can we make some?" her daughter answered bouncing on the bed.

"Not just now darling, but we will before you go back to school, yes" Nikki said, knowing how much Amber loved to bake with her. She was instantly greeted by her daughter leaping over to hug her.

"Who wants breakfast?" Harry said. Upon hearing three cries of 'yes', he hauled himself out of bed and went downstairs to cook for the family.

Tradition in the Cunningham household dictated that Harry would make pancakes which would be eaten in Harry and Nikki's bed before the family dressed. They would then go downstairs and open another present each before playing games and watching tv. On the rare occasion there was a white Christmas, they would play in the garden. Mid-morning Leo and Janet would arrive with their children and the two families would spend the rest of the day together sharing gifts and food. They took it in turns, so one year Leo and Janet would host Harry and Nikki, the next year vice versa.

Half an hour later, Gregs and Amber were cuddled up with their Mum who was telling them stories of Christmas in South Africa when Harry came through the door with 4 plates of pancakes with various toppings, and mugs of coffee for himself and Nikki.

"Merry Christmas everyone" He said as he passed plates round, kissing each family member as he did so.

"Thank you, love" Nikki said, smiling at her husband as they all tucked into their pancakes.

"Yummy Daddy" Gregory said, his mouth full of food.

"Thank you, but swallow what's in your mouth before you speak please" Harry said firmly, but kindly. His son simply nodded a response – his mouth full of another forkful of pancakes.

Later, the family were downstairs, having opened another present. Harry had got some cufflinks from Amber; Nikki got a necklace from Gregory, who had a model of the train Gordon from Santa; and Amber got a cuddly toy of the Gruffalo, also from Santa.

The children were now sat playing in the living room while Harry and Nikki watched on from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I didn't think I would enjoy Christmas once my mum died" Nikki said as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry, an arm round his waist. "But now, being here with you, the kids, and knowing that our friends will be here soon – it's perfect."

"You've said that every year since Gregs was born" Harry said chuckling. "I can't blame you though."

"There'll be more of us next year" Nikki said before changing the subject. "How's the food looking?"

"Fine, everything's ready to go in the oven as soon as...what? Did you say more of us?" Harry said turning to face her as he realised what his wife had said.

"Yep, there's another Cunningham baby on the way" Nikki smiled, placing Harry's hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?!" Harry said excitedly, a huge grin forming on his face.

"I'd guess around 8 weeks...I haven't been to the Doctor yet."

"You've done a test though?"

"Yes...I was going to tell you, but then thought I'd save it until today and give you an extra present."

"This is fantastic! Best Christmas present" He said, hugging her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Nikki replied, kissing Harry gently before allowing him to deepen the kiss, their tongues clashing in each other's mouths as he pressed her against the fridge. His hands roamed over her upper body before gripping hers and bringing them to rest entwined on her stomach.

"You're perfect. This, everything we have, is perfect" He whispered, kissing her softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Dad!" Gregory called "Uncle Leo's here!"

Harry looked up from where his eyes were staring into Nikki's and peered round the corner to see his kids stood on the sofa looking out of the window.

"Come on" Harry said "Time for more presents."

"Harry wait" Nikki said, taking her husband's hand "Don't tell anyone just yet – it's still early days, I..."

"Sure, our secret" He said, kissing her gently before walking to the front door with her to greet their friends.

Harry pulled open the front door just as Leo had raised his hand to ring the doorbell.

"Merry Christmas guys, come on in!" he said cheerily, hugging Leo, Janet, and Lily, then picking up Charlie and swinging him onto his shoulders as the little boy laughed loudly.

"I'll just put the goose in the oven, and then we can crack on with presents. Can I get you guys a drink?" Nikki asked.

"Just a coffee please" Leo replied as he picked up Amber for a cuddle.

"Tea for me please, Niks" Janet said as she put all the presents from her family under the Christmas tree.

"Sure, back in a mo" Nikki said, walking through to the kitchen.

"Make yourselves comfy, I'm just gonna give Nikki a hand" Harry said, excusing himself before following his wife.

"Go and sit down Niks, I'll sort stuff out in here" Harry said as his wife was filling the kettle for the drinks.

"Harry, I can manage, but thank you" Nikki said chuckling, knowing her husband couldn't help but worry about her when she was pregnant.

"Don't laugh at me" He said with mock hurt "I can't help it if I want to keep you and our little one safe"

"I know, it's quite adorable really...you could put the goose in the oven – I can't do any heavy lifting" she teased.

"Sure" he said as he opened the fridge to get the goose out before passing her the milk, stealing a kiss as he did so.

"Come here" Nikki said gently as Harry closed the oven door behind the bird.

"What?" Harry asked as he pulled his wife close to him for a cuddle.

"Thank you" she said.

"What for?" he said

"Everything. Being here, loving me, making me so happy. I love you so much Harry" she said tilting her head to gaze at him.

"I wouldn't change any of it for the world...well, I'd get us together sooner, but the last 7 years have been perfect. Now go and sit down and entertain our guests. Tea?"

"Please, and thank you...again" Nikki said, kissing him before leaving him in the kitchen and walking back through to the living room.

"Mummy!" Amber cried excitedly, running over to her.

"Hey baby," she said picking her up "Did Uncle Leo bore you?"

"Yep!" she said before wriggling to get out of Nikki's arms as she sat down next to Leo.

"So I bore you, but you want my cuddles?" Leo asked the toddler lying her on her back and tickling her tummy.

"Tea for you, Janet and Niks, coffee for Leo" Harry said, handing the drinks out "and squash for the kids!"

Over the next hour or so the two families exchanged presents. Leo and Janet giving Harry and Nikki a bottle of champagne for their trip to Edinburgh and the weekend of babysitting, getting in return an equally good bottle of champagne and a promise of a meal at their favourite restaurant.

Later that afternoon after a huge meal the two families had collapsed on the sofas in the living room around the TV watching Happy Feet. Amber and Charlie had already fallen asleep, one either side of Leo who looked as if he was about to fall asleep too. On the same sofa, Janet, who was curled up with Lily and Gregory who were completely engrossed in the film, had one eye on the film and another on Harry and Nikki sat on the other sofa. They were paying little attention to anyone else in the room, and their hands kept drifting to Nikki's stomach. Janet suddenly realised that Nikki had had very little alcohol that day, only taking a few sips of Champagne when they were toasting the families at the start of the meal.

"I think Janet's noticed something" Nikki whispered to Harry a bit later.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, not sure what Nikki was referring to.

"Me, us, the baby...she's spotted we're acting differently, I'm sure of it" Nikki explained.

"Do you want to tell her, or make them wait?"

"She's only going to ask me if I don't tell her – she is a woman after all" Nikki said with a chuckle.

"Do we tell Leo as well then? I don't think the kids should know yet...just in case"

"Leo, yes. The kids, no. We'll wait until we've had a scan and I'm in the second trimester"

"Okay. Now?"

"Why not?" she said before addressing the older woman "Janet, can we speak to you in the kitchen please? You too, Leo."

"Sure" Janet replied, untangling herself from the children around her as Leo did the same, yawning a little, before the four adults went into the kitchen, Harry shutting the door behind them.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Leo asked leaning against the counter.

"Yes," Harry said, standing behind Nikki and wrapping his arms around her. "I think it's only fair that you tell them Niks."

"Okay, well Janet I think you've worked it out already, but I'm pregnant" she said, grinning.

"Congratulations darling!" Janet said, moving to hug the younger woman before embracing Harry too.

"That's fantastic guys! When did you find out?" Leo asked as he too hugged Nikki, then Harry.

"I found out a few weeks ago, I only told Harry today though – just before you arrived."

"I couldn't have asked for a better present" Harry admitted.

"I'll take all the others I got you back to the shop then!" Nikki teased.

"Meany" Harry said pouting, causing the others to laugh before Nikki kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Nikki made more drinks for them all before they went back into the lounge, finding all four children fast asleep, leaning against each other. Leo pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and took a photo of them as Nikki noticed something.

"Look, it's snowing!" she said quietly so as to not wake the children, pointing outside where, since they had been in the kitchen, flakes of snow had started to fall, settling on the ground. Harry wrapped his arms round her waist from behind, nuzzling at her neck before pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Could this day get any better?" he murmured against her skin.

* * *

**Cheese, fluff and Hakki babies at Christmas...what more could you ask for?! Hope you all have a lovely Christmas and as a little gift, how about leaving me a lovely review? **

**C x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just pretend that this was posted a week ago in time for New Year's Eve - that was my original plan but my brain failed me and then I had no time to write thanks to work. Anyway, it's here now, there are slight moments of suggested smut, but much less than I'd expected there to be - and yes Abbie, I'll try to write something smutty soon for you :p **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They'll be okay, won't they?"

"Nikki, Leo & Janet have looked after them before, they'll be fine. They'll have a great time."

"I know," she replied slowly, smiling up at him, "so will we."

"Exactly. Now come on, platform 4," he said, taking her hand gently and leading her towards their train.

A few hours later, they were well on their way to Edinburgh - having taken full advantage of all of the benefits of being in first class - lunch, pudding, alcohol (none for Nikki, but extra for Harry) and comfortable seats.

"Thank you for this Harry," Nikki said quietly as she cuddled up to him later that evening. After checking into the hotel, they'd spent the afternoon wandering round Edinburgh, taking shelter in coffee shops when it rained, then returned to their room to rest before heading out for dinner.

"I'd do anything to make you happy," he said kissing her lips softly. She responded, deepening the kiss before pulling away and gazing up at him.

"Maybe you could carry that on when we're back at work by doing all your own paperwork?" She teased

"Oi you," he muttered, trailing a finger down her cheek "we're on holiday, no talk of work until we're back in London."

"Okay, okay," she chuckled, "I was only asking though."

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you what with all the abuse I get!"

"I'm sure I could remind you," she said suggestively running her fingers over his chest.

"Much as that sounds like a wonderful idea, we have a dinner reservation in 20 mins and knowing how long you take to get ready we'll probably be late as it is!"

"Spoilsport," she teased, kissing him quickly before getting off the bed and disappearing into the en-suite.

Harry sighed, grinning to himself before also getting off the bed and heading over to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the evening, settling on his usual jumper/jeans combo. "Nikki?" he knocked on the bathroom door a few minutes later, "we need to leave in 5 minutes if we're going to be on time."

"Okay, won't be long," he heard her call back to him.

5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, just a towel wrapped round her body. Harry felt himself harden at the sight and closed his eyes momentarily.  
"Nikki," he almost moaned "we really do need to go, but if you don't put on a few more clothes than that, a) you'll freeze out there and b) before you freeze, I'll be making love to you in public."

"It's not like we haven't done that before," she said cheekily, picking a dress out of the wardrobe.

"We've always been discreet though, and I can't guarantee I could be with you looking like..." he paused as she dropped the towel to put on her underwear, taking in the sight he'd never get bored of "...like that!" He moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his hands finding hers, their fingers intertwining. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "I love you so much Niks," he whispered.

Their joined hands rested on Nikki's stomach, the signs of her pregnancy barely noticeable in the early stages.

"Love you too," she said, leaning into him.

"Come on, get dressed or we'll never leave," Harry said moments later, kissing her shoulder once more before going to sit on the bed.

They returned to their room a few hours later having enjoyed a delicious meal, their conversation not lacking any suggestion of what else they wanted to do that night. They stripped quickly, Harry pausing to double check the door was locked before joining his wife in bed, a hand finding her stomach as she cuddled up to him. He kissed her softly as their desire grew, their hands roaming each other's bodies, touching, caressing, their kisses becoming more urgent, fuelled by passion.

Afterwards, Nikki curled up against her husband again, their heart rates gradually slowing, a fine layer of sweat covering their skin. Harry pulled the covers up over them "We'll shower in the morning," he said softly, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her wedding ring. "I love you."

"Love you too," Nikki said sleepily, smiling as she felt her husbands' arms circling round her. "Perfect."

/

Harry woke early the next morning alone in bed. Seconds later he knew why as he heard Nikki throwing up in the bathroom.

"Niks?" He called out as he jumped out of bed and made his way towards her.

"I'm okay," she said weakly, "morning sickness."

"Oh love," he said entering the bathroom seeing her knelt in front of the toilet. "Want some water?"

"Please, think the worst of it's passed for now."  
He handed her the drink, then knelt next to her, placing an arm round her gently. "You're freezing Niks," he said, feeling how cold her skin was.

"I was too busy getting in here to put any clothes on," she said gently, resting her head on his shoulder.

"True, and snap," he said holding her close. "A shower will warm you up when you feel up to it, okay?"

She stood slowly a few minutes later and brushed her teeth before taking Harry's hand. "Hold me?" She asked, motioning towards the shower.

"Of course," he replied, standing and following her into the spacious cubicle. They showered slowly, washing each other tenderly, sharing occasional kisses as they did so. Harry held his wife close to him, running his fingers through her hair gently. "Feeling okay now?"

"Still a bit weak, but better," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"Back to bed when we're done? Trashy TV that you love and breakfast in bed?"

Nikki sighed, before coughing. 'I thought you'd made plans for today though?'

"I had, but they can wait, we've got plenty more time to see the city. If you need a few hours resting, that's what we'll do," he said, turning off the water. They dried quickly before dressing and settling back in bed, Nikki putting on the TV and finding, to Harry's disgust, an episode of Jeremy Kyle.

"You did say I could watch trashy tv," she said, laughing as he picked up the phone to ring for room service.

/

Later that morning they were still in bed, Nikki fast asleep with her head on Harry's chest. His arms were looped round her small frame, a small smile gracing his face as he had one eye on her, the other on a chat show. He shifted a little, pressing a kiss to her hair as she stirred. "Hey sleepyhead. How you feeling?"

"Much better," she murmured.

"Good, fancy a walk in a bit?"

"Yea, maybe we could go to those gardens we saw yesterday?"

"Okay, we'll need to wrap up warm, the place is covered with snow!" Harry said, knowing just how much this would excite his wife.

"Snow?! Lots of it?" She said, almost running over to the window to look outside.

"A fair bit, yea," Harry said, joining her and hugging her from behind. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Later they were walking slowly through the gardens on Queen Street, an arm round each other. They were surprised to see so few other people there, the snow off the paths was mostly undisturbed, no kids had invaded the peace with snowmen or snowball fights. Harry let his mind wander as they walked, passing an elderly retired couple, thinking what he and Nikki would do when they eventually left the Lyell Centre. It all depended what their kids had done, he figured -if they were all near each other they'd stay close by. If not, he could see the two of them settling somewhere like Edinburgh, but he was pretty certain Nikki would want to stay in or at least near London.

The snow began to fall again as they left the gardens, heading towards the shops in hope of a warm drink. Harry paused outside a jewellers, Nikki carrying on for a few steps before realising her husband wasn't beside her. He'd spotted a necklace, simple and so elegant, silver with tiny diamonds dotted across it. He pointed it out to her when she joined him at the window.

"Gorgeous as it is, I'm not sure it would suit you, love," she teased.

He slapped her arm gently "You know I wouldn't be the one wearing it." He took her hand and led her into the shop, making the purchase swiftly, knowing that if they lingered inside Nikki would find more things she wanted.

/

In the afternoon, they wandered up to Edinburgh Castle, taking in the history and the stunning views over a snowy city.

"It's so beautiful, I love Edinburgh," Nikki said happily.

"Good," Harry wrapped his arms round her from behind, staring out across the city. "That's good, because I've bought us a house here."

"You've what?!" She said excitedly before realising just what that meant, spinning round to face him. "What about our jobs, your mum, school for the kids?! Are you insane?!"

"It was a joke, love," he said, chuckling at her. "Lovely as it would be, do you really think I'd do something like that without talking to you about it first?"

"Harry!" She slapped his chest as she laughed. "I really did think you'd gone crazy for a minute...but yes, it would be lovely living here."

"We'd have perfect the accent first though," Harry said.

"What, why?"

"What do we do in our jobs?"

"Find out what killed people... We don't need a Scottish accent for that Harry."

"That's where you're wrong," he said, before adopting a bad Scottish accent, "there's been a murrrderrrr. See...can't work in Scotland as a pathologist unless I can do that properly!"

"Now I know you've gone crazy," Nikki said, laughing at him.

/

That night they dined in the hotel restaurant before returning to their room, Harry running a bath for his wife claiming he needed her out of the room while he made final arrangements for his plans for New Year's Eve. Once that was sorted, he grinned to himself, happy that everything was sorted for the next two days. He stripped down to his boxers before heading to the bathroom to join his wife.

"Want some company, love?"

"Do you really need to ask? Everything sorted?" She asked.

"Yep, not that you're finding out about it all yet though," he said, kissing her before removing his boxers and lowering himself into the bath behind her.

"You know I hate surprises," she said, leaning back against his chest.

"You are such a liar Niks," he retorted, tightening his arms around her and kissing her neck, nibbling at it softly. He ran his fingers over her stomach before trailing them lower, teasing her, almost giving her what she needed but not enough to satisfy. Nikki grinned to herself as she felt him harden against her back. She reached a hand in between their bodies to grip his length.

"I think we need to do something about this, don't we?" She whispered, turning in the water and straddling her husband, kissing him tenderly before moaning in pleasure as he filled her as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

/

They left the hotel mid-morning the next day, after another bout of morning sickness, getting a bus down to Ocean Terminal. They walked around the area taking in the views across the water, the rays of sun bouncing off the waves.

"Thought we could get lunch in there," he said pointing at a large boat, "we can take a look round it too if you want?"

"The Royal Britannia? Sounds lovely...you know, you don't need to plan all these treats for me, Harry" she said, turning to face him.

"I know, I want to though... and I have more planned for tomorrow," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb before kissing her tenderly. "I love you."

"Love you too, thank you," she said, hugging him, before taking his hand and leading him towards the yacht.

Later that afternoon they headed back up to the Royal Mile, wandering in and out of the shops there as they made their way to their hotel.

"Harry?' Nikki said as they lay curled up on the bed. "Thank you so much for this. It's been amazing...even if morning sickness has ruined my plans for some enjoyable lie-ins." She grinned at him suggestively, her fingers teasing the hem of his T-shirt.

"Worth it though for the little one?"

"Worth the sickness or missing out on sex?" Nikki said running her hand over his chest.

"Either," Harry said, kissing her. "Though I don't really think we're 'missing out' on sex!"

"Fair point, but yes," she said, taking his hand and resting in on her stomach, smiling at him. "Worth it for this one."

/

The next day, their last full day in the city, Harry took Nikki to the Scottish National Gallery knowing how much she enjoyed spending hours looking at artwork. He watched her as she took it all in, a peaceful look on her face. He smiled seeing her subconsciously resting a hand on her stomach stroking it every now and then. He didn't think he could ever get bored of looking at her. He walked over to her, putting his hand on top of hers bringing her out of her daydream.

"You okay?"

"Yea, fine. What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"You'll find out later. If you're feeling up to it we'll be outside though."

"I know you get protective when I'm pregnant but you don't need to wrap me in cotton wool, dear." She smiled at him, knowing he only wanted her to be safe.

"I'm sorry, can't help it. You'll need something warm tonight, just maybe not cotton wool."

They'd gone back to their hotel that afternoon to change, making sure they'd be warm enough for the night before heading out for dinner. Before they left the restaurant, Harry picked up a package he'd asked for containing desserts and drinks for them to enjoy later on.

"Where are we going?" Nikki asked as they walked through the streets. People were gathering outside, partying, waiting for midnight to strike, filling the city with excitement and life.

"Not much further," Harry said, taking her hand and smiling at her.

"If we take much longer to get there it'll be midnight before we can stop to enjoy it!" She teased.

"Just up there," he said a few minutes later, pointing as they reached Carlton Hill. "We can go up to near the observatory and watch the city see in the New Year. I thought it would be better than being in some crowded bar where everyone's getting horrendously drunk or just being back in our room."

"You're an old romantic at heart, aren't you?" Nikki said, following him along the path to the observatory.

He stopped ahead of her, turning round and taking her hands in his. "I just want you to know how loved you are, and how much you mean to me."

"That'd be a yes then," she said chuckling.

"Nikki! I'm trying to be serious," he said indignantly.

"Sorry," she said, kissing him softly. "This is a great idea, thank you. I love you."

"Love you too," he said kissing her more passionately this time. "Come on, we need to go higher for the best views."

They reached the top of the hill after a short walk, Harry finding a bench for them to occupy, the area being relatively quiet. He checked his watch. "Half an hour to go. I'd thought there might have been more people up here."

"I'm glad there's not," Nikki said sitting next to him. "Almost our own private area. What's in the bag?"

"I wondered when you'd notice that," Harry said, having got the bag while Nikki was in the bathroom. "Puddings from the restaurant and some hot chocolate to keep us warm."

"You are a genius," Nikki said, cuddling up to him for warmth.

"You can say that again!" He said, wrapping his arms round her keeping her close to him.

"No, I know how big-headed you'll get if I do!" She said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Oi!" He dipped his head, kissing her cheek softly. "Hot chocolate?"

"Mm, please. What pudding we got?"

"Puddings," he corrected as he poured them a drink each. "Chocolate brownie, cheesecake and some shortbread too."

They shared the desserts, saving the shortbread for the next day, chatting quietly.

"Not long to go Niks," Harry said after they'd sat in comfortable silence, sharing occasional kisses.

"I wonder what the kids are doing," Nikki wondered aloud, suddenly wanting to be back in London with her family.

"They'll be having a great time. It's Leo and Janet I feel sorry for, looking after four hyper kids."

"We'll have three this time next year," Nikki pointed out.

"Can't wait, it'll be..." He was interrupted by a countdown coming from the groups around them.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

"Happy new year, my love," Harry said, kissing his wife tenderly. Their hands met on Nikki's stomach as they broke apart, smiling at each other before staring out, watching the city celebrate, fireworks lighting up the sky.

* * *

**You know what to do if you liked it...reviews are always appreciated.**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter of Contact after scrapping what I'd written of it and starting again on it, I haven't forgotten about it!**

**C x**


End file.
